Welcome Back DDN for Quiet Whisper
by Creature of Shadow
Summary: Oneshot Drabble Collection. There are two drabbles in here with M ratings. So yeah. Don't like don't read. They'll be marked. Most are T or below. And Whispy, welcome back my lovely.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Whisper**

**Word Count:108**

**Warning: contains angst.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

She sat on the lip of the ancient well, tears pooling once more in her eyes. It had only been a week, just one week and they already expected her to return to the shard hunt.

He had fought bravely, and if not for her clumsiness, he would have prevailed. He had died saving her because she couldn't save herself.

The great Sesshomaru, her lord and lover, died because she was a failure.

Kagome lifted her face to the sky, and swore she would make herself strong.

The soft caress of wind was her answer, and she knew it was him, even if it was only a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Barrier**

**Word Count: 159 it's over I know. Deal with it. :p**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: For Dani as well, because I luvs her too. 3**

"Woman, you will cease this ridiculous behavior immediately!" Sesshomaru bellowed.

Danyealla-sama chuckled as she continued to release rabid, mutant plunnies on the taiyoukai.

He jumped onto a rock, and began slicing the little monsters to bits with his light whip, but for every piece he made another plunnie was born.

Danyealla-sama laughed mischievously. " You cannot kill them Sesshomaru. They will consume you, which is more than you deserve for flooding my mind with them in the first place!"

The swarm of inuyoukai eating plunnies were closing in, and Sesshomaru bowed his head in defeat. At the last moment, just before they swallowed him whole, a barrier arose around him, deflecting the evil beasties.

Two surprised faces looked up to the new arrival, and Quiet as a Whisper, she laughed. "I still need him in my fic Dani, it's my job to kill him off."

Sesshomaru gulped. Suddenly being eaten my mutant bunnies didn't seem so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Mistress**

**Word Count: 128**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**WARNING!: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND SLIGHT FEMDOM!**

The sound of leather smacking against skin rang out in the silent hallways of the Western Palace.

"Did I tell you to speak, pet?" a sultry voice cooed quietly.

"No, Mistress."

" I didn't think so. I think a punishment is necessary, don't you?"

A soft groan was her answer.

Kagome smirked as she gazed upon the powerful ruler tied up on his knees before her. She drug the tassels of the whip down his quivering back, and rapped him sharply on his already reddened ass.

With a moan, Sesshomaru's painfully hardened cock twitched, causing his captor to smile.

"Good doggy. I think its time you showed your appreciation for me." she said, sitting before him, legs wide spread.

"Yes, Mistress." Sesshomaru replied hungrily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Innocent**

**Word Count: 128**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

He ran. Through the hallways, out the door and into the woods. He was in big trouble and he knew it. It wasn't all his fault though. The thing had tempted him with its soft bristles and vibrations, so much so that he hadn't realized what he had done until it was too late.

Not that the miko would see it that way. Sesshomaru shuddered as her thunderous yowls swam through the tree to his ears. Boy was he going to get it.

He reached the wall surrounding his lands, and leaned up against it trying to catch his breath.

"Sesshomaru!" An angry Kagome was seething in front of him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use my toothbrush?"

Sesshomaru smiled innocently, just before said toothbrush crashed into the side of his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Brain**

**Word Count: 126**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

"Lolipop, lolipop, oh loli loli loli, lolipop!" 'Pop' "Badumdumdum."

Inuyasha watched wide eyed as his brother danced around merrily singing about candy from Kagome's time.

"What the hell happened while you guys were gone?" he asked the young miko, unable to take his eyes off Sesshomaru.

"He hit his head." Kagome said a little too casually.

"On what?"

"Headboard."

"What was he doing near your head board?"

Kagome blushed heavily.

Inuyasha began to laugh as realization hit him. "You were...*gasp* … and he...*chuckle* … and you brained him with the headboard?" Inuyasha stammered between fits of giggles.

"Oh shut up Inuyasha, or I'll find a much more unpleasant way to damage yours." she said with a huff.


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Quiet**

**Word Count: 127**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

_'Must keep quiet, must not move too much.'_ Kagome thought as she watched her sleeping lover cautiously. If she woke him up, all her efforts would be in vain.

She inched over just a little more, watching Sesshomaru's face for any signs of wakefulness.

Almost there. She was so close, she could just feel the extra warmth on her freezing body. Sliding over a a few more inches, she smiled. She was going to make it.

Just before she could bury her ice cold hands and feet under the oh so warm body of her demon lover, he opened his eyes and pushed her back to her side of the bed.

"No." was all he said.

"Not like you need all that heat." she grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Papasan**

**Word Count: 147**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**WARNINGS: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT**

Kagome opened the door to her flat, startled when the lights wouldn't turn on.

_'Must have a bad fuse.' _she thought, going to check the box.

Suddenly, she was pounced from behind, stripped and bent over a rounded surface. She started to scream, but the soft voice of her mate calmed her instantly.

"Hush. Just enjoy." he whispered as he entered her.

After a vigorous session of lovemaking, Kagome smiled at her mate. Whatever he had laid her on angled her perfectly for obtaining maximum pleasure. She was very curious what it was, since she knew nothing in her apartment was shaped in such a way.

Flicking on the lamp, she looked at the piece of furniture, and turned blazing eyes on Sesshomaru. Her beloved papasan was upside down, legs broken off and cast to the side.

"Sesshomaru, I'm gonna kill you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: Hidden**

**Word Count:153**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Warning: Contains angst/ tragedy**

The ice had only just began to thaw, his heart barely making itself known again. For the first time in near a millennia, Sesshomaru had begun to feel.

But it was not meant to be.

He stared down at her grave, now as cold as his heart, and felt. The slight bit of pain was more than he could ever remember enduring before, and he cursed her for being the cause of it, as he cursed himself for letting her.

It was easier not to feel. It was easier not to care. He glanced once more at the earth in which the young miko from the future was buried, and steeled himself again.

He turned, and walked away from the being who once warmed his very soul, who now lay cold and dead. For the rest of his long life, his heart would remain hidden from all, it was better it remain frozen.


End file.
